1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a sight for an archery bow, and more particularly to a multiple range sight having aiming indicia utilizing light-gathering optical fibers.
2. History of Related Art
Multiple range sights are commonly used in archery applications to provide multiple indicias, or aiming dots, for targets spaced at various distances from the archer. For example, if multiple dots are aligned vertically, one above the other, the upper most pin dot would be used for a close target, in which there would be very little elevational compensation for the flight of the arrow, and the bottom pin dot would be used for a target at a greater distance from the archer.
In many prior art sights, the aiming indicia provided at the end of pins have all been of the same diameter. Others provide aiming indicia of different colors or sizes to differentiate between the aiming indicia, but with no regard for the distance of the target. The disadvantage of this arrangement is that a pin dot diameter conducive for aiming at a close target would cover the desired impact area of a target at a greater distance. For example, if the diameter of the pin dot is 1.5 mm (0.060 inches) and positioned about 75 cm (30 inches) from the archer""s eye, it would cover about 20% of a 12 cm (5 inch) target at 12 m (40 feet). However, if the same pin size is used for a more distant target, for example, 36 m (40 yards), almost 60% of the target area would be blocked by the pin. While such a large blockage of the actual target area may be somewhat compensated for by a concentric target arrangement, it becomes a serious aiming problem in game hunting. For example, an adult whitetail deer, weighing about 70 kg (150 pounds), has a heart area of about 12 cm (5 inches). If the pin dot covers a major portion of that area, it makes precise centering on the heart extremely difficult.
Therefore, there is a need for a multiple range sight which considers the apparent size of each aiming indicia in relation to the target, and thus accounts for the range of the target.
The present invention is directed to a multiple range sight having aiming indicia of various sizes dependent on the range to which the aiming indicia is sighted. The multiple range sight has a first elongated light-gathering optical fiber with a proximal end and a distal end spaced from the proximal end. Light is emitted from the proximal end of the first optical fiber to provide a first aiming indicia for sighting a target at a first range. The sight also has a second elongated light-gathering optical fiber with a proximal end and a distal end spaced from the proximal end. Light is emitted from the proximal end of the second optical fiber to provide a second aiming indicia for sighting a target at a second range. A holder is adapted to support the first and second optical fibers and is attachable to an archery bow. The second range is longer than the first range, and accordingly the second aiming indicia is smaller than the first aiming indicia.